The Last Remember
by Karol 38
Summary: Zael cae al mar y todos le dan por muerto. Cinco años después Mirania le encuentra durante uno de sus viajes, pero él ha perdido la memoria y no sabe quién es. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Calista se entere? *Resumen completo dentro*


Antes de nada, gracias al equipo de por aceptar mi solicitud de un subforo para fanfics del juego The Last Story. Thank you very much :D

Ahora sí, dejo el resumen y el primer capítulo ;)

...

Tras una dura confrontación en alta mar, Zael cae del barco y se pierde entre las olas. No pueden rescatarle en ese momento y más tarde todos le dan por muerto. Cinco años después Mirania en uno de sus acostumbrados viajes de exploración de la naturaleza encuentra un joven idéntico a Zael, ella le pregunta su nombre y descubre que el muchacho no sabe quien es, pues apareció en la playa de aquella isla hace cinco años sin ningún recuerdo. La exmercenaria no tarda en sacar conclusiones y envía un mensaje a Lázulis con la noticia.

Cuando Calista se entera de que su marido está vivo ella y su hijo, de quien él ni siquiera llegó a enterarse de su existencia, parten hacia el lugar indicado en la carta. Pero ¿qué pasaría si una mujer que ha estado enamorada de Zael durante los últimos 5 años, desde el momento en que lo vio inconsciente en la playa, estuviera decidida a impedir que él recupere sus recuerdos y que vuelva con Calista?

...

Capítulo 1: La misión.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que la Errante había sido devuelta a los cielos. La paz reinaba en todo el Imperio especialmente en la ciudad de Lázulis. El antiguo grupo de mercenarios trabajaba ahora como guardia de élite de la casa de Arganan, encargándose de proteger a la última miembro de esta familia: Lady Calista.

A pesar de que éste era su principal cometido, también trabajaban en misiones de paz y como representantes de la isla cuando se trataba de negociaciones o diplomacia. O algún asunto que no requiriera expresamente la presencia de Lady Calista.

Aunque la amenaza de los gurak había desaparecido y estos convivían ya en paz con los seres humanos, seguían existiendo algunos problemas. Muchas personas no aceptaban este hecho y causaban problemas y conflictos innecesarios. Eso sin olvidarse de los piratas, que siempre estaban al acecho.

Era de estos últimos sobre quienes estaban discutiendo Zael sus compañeros. Últimamente al norte del Imperio se habían detectado más asaltos de los habituales, y mucho más violentos, ya que al parecer un nuevo capitán pirata se había hecho con el control de la zona. Por ello habían recurrido directamente a los gobernantes de Isla Lázulis, porque sabían que sólo ellos y su grupo de guardias de élite podrían detenerlos.

— ¡Debemos investigar qué ocurre en las tierras del norte! ¡No podemos quedarnos sentados

mientras esos bandidos saquean a la gente! — exclamó Syrenne completamente exaltada —

¡Si dejamos que esto continúe el resto de los piratas del Imperio no tardarán en hacer lo mismo!

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo cariño — dijo Lowell, tratando de calmarla —. Pero no lograremos nada yendo de cabeza al peligro sin un plan.

Syrenne se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza a un lado, mostrando su disconformidad.

— Lowell tiene razón Syrenne — intervino Yurick —. Por lo que nos han contado de esos tipos ir allí sin una buena estrategia sería un suicidio.

— Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Aun teniendo un buen plan podría pasar cualquier cosa — susurro Mirania con su habitual tono pausado —. No debemos subestimar a nuestros enemigos.

Zael escuchaba discutir a sus compañeros mientras él se mantenía en completo silencio. Sabía que tendría que ir a esta misión le gustase o no, y no es que le desagrada la idea que machacar unos cuantos piratas, él siempre estaba dispuesto a defender a los ciudadanos ya fuera en Isla Lázulis o en cualquier otra parte del imperio. Pero últimamente estaba un poco preocupado por su esposa.

Hacía un tiempo que Calista se comportaba de un modo extraño. Ella misma lo reconocía pero no sabía qué le pasaba, ambos suponían que se debía las presiones que soportaba últimamente, ya que al ser la última de los Arganan, condesa y gobernante de Isla Lázulis sus reuniones con dignatarios del Imperio y representantes de otras ciudades podían llegar a alargarse un día entero. Lo cual era suficiente para agotar a cualquiera, por muy llena de energía que estuviera esa persona.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Zael prestó atención de nuevo a lo que charlaban sus amigos. Syrenne seguía insistiendo en partir de inmediato, a pesar del inminente peligro que eso representaba, pues apenas sabían nada de sus futuros enemigos y, por lo que habían escuchado no serían unos rivales fáciles de batir.

Decidiendo que si él no intervenía la discusión no terminaría nunca se decidió a hablar.

— En mi opinión deberíamos partir cuanto antes — este comentario provocó una gran sonrisa en Syrenne —, sin embargo no podemos llegar allí sin un plan y simplemente limitarnos a luchar contra un enemigo que desconocemos — la sonrisa de Syrenne se borró —. Propongo que partamos dentro de dos días hacia el lugar de los asaltos piratas, pero cuatro buques de refuerzo saldrán tras nosotros exactamente medio día después. Así podremos observar la zona sin que sospechen nada y en caso de un asalto contaremos con ayuda casi inmediata.

Syrenne todavía se resistía pero tuvo que acatar las órdenes de Zael, al fin y al cabo como esposo de Lady Calista y ahora poseedor del título de conde él era quien mandaba en el ejército de caballeros, y por supuesto en la guardia de élite que estaba constituida únicamente por ellos cinco. Se podría decir que por esta parte había heredado el puesto de Dagran.

Un par de horas después, discutidos ya los puntos clave de la operación, Zael dio el resto del día libre a los muchachos. Tendrían unos días muy agitados por delante y necesitaban descansar.

Syrenne se fue directa la taberna con Lowell pisándole los talones, desde la última batalla antes de la liberación de la Errante ambos mantenían una especie de relación aunque no había nada formalizado. Por lo visto el matrimonio en el que habían quedado se había pospuesto indefinidamente.

Mirania por su parte fue directa a la biblioteca, decía que necesitaba estudiar con detenimiento la geografía del lugar que se dirigían. Al parecer deseaba estudiar la fauna de la zona aunque su propósito fuese otro. Zael no sabía cómo, pero ella siempre encontraba tiempo para hacer este tipo de cosas por muy atareados que estuvieran o por muy difícil que fuese la misión.

En cuanto a Yurick, bueno, él simplemente se retiró a su habitación a descansar como hacía habitualmente antes de partir a una misión.

Zael fue el último en salir de la estancia cuidando de cerrar con llave tras de sí. En aquella sala había documentos e informes muy importantes, y debían tener cuidado de que no cayeran en manos inapropiadas. Incluso los sirvientes tenían vetado el acceso esa sala, ellos mismos se encargaban de la limpieza (aunque no era fácil hacer colaborar a Syrenne).

Se dirigió a los pisos superiores (ya que la sala se encontraba en el subterráneo del castillo) en busca de su esposa. Estaba completamente seguro de que a Calista no le iba a agradar la idea de que él tuviera que ir enfrentar unos piratas, pero era su trabajo como uno de los protectores de Isla Lázulis y también del Imperio.


End file.
